That Voice Which Speaks to Me
by Phantasma98
Summary: Christine is the star of her college's performances and Heather is happy to keep it that way, but when Erik hears her sing he cannot resist.


CHAPTER 1

"Heather slow down!"

"No! I will not sit around while you dawdle! You know I have been dreaming of this for ages! Finally, my chance to be _Prima Donna_." She laughed at her little joke, she knew Christine would get the lead as always, but Heather wasn't jealous. "Oh come on Christine we all know you're gonna get the part, I just want to be there."

Heather was a small woman of 20; she was roughly 5' 3" with loosely curled brunette hair framing a small ivory face. She displays large pools of water as eyes and rose petals for lips. She didn't believe it when people told her she was pretty so she hid herself away, usually in jeans and an oversized black jacket.

"Oh my god!" she squeaked as she walked into the colleges fine arts building specifically the auditorium. "It's huge! I did not-" She trailed off becoming distracted.

"You did not what Heather?" she asked half-heartedly, already on her way to her favorite spot, center stage. Her tight curls bouncing as she walked. Christine was of average height but very beautiful and she knew it. This was Christine's third year at the college and everybody loved Christine, especially her voice, she sang like an angel.

"Hello? Earth to Heather." She said waving her arms about phone in hand trying to get Heather's attention.

"Uh. What? Oh yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about how big this place is compared to our old schools."

"Yeah, well, you get used to I guess." Christine said absorbed in her phone.

"Hmph. Hey, Christine will you sing something?"

"Of course, I cannot leave my fans wanting." She winked.

_"Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bri-"_

"I was thinking a little more… Me. If you don't mind?"

She giggled. "Of course Heather."

_ "Think of me  
Think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me_

_ Every so often"_

Heather interrupted.

_"Promise me you'll try" _

Christine stopped and smiled to herself as Heather continued on.

_ "And on that distant day  
That not so distant day  
When you are far away and free  
If you will only find one moment  
Please spare a thought for me."_

"I still don't understand why you don't sing in public" Christine questioned "you sing well."

"I don't because nobody listens to what I sing." Heather replied tartly. "I could have sworn we went over this before, like in our dorm."

"I would listen" Echoed a deep melodic voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

Both girls started.

After the echo finished and with Christine refusing to speak Heather quickly asked out loud "Who-" she cleared her throat "Who said that?"

The voice chuckled and suddenly coming from the back of the house said "Erik. Erik Destler. And you are?"

Christine was the one to finally respond "My name is Christine Daée, and this is my friend slash roommate Heather Rose."

Heather glared at her then finally added, curiosity winning the battle over fear, "Would you please show yourself? I wish to put a face to your name so I won't forget."

She heard him chuckle lightly before saying "Trust me Ms. Rose, when I say my face is one that you could not possibly forget," he sighed "but if you wish to see my body so be it."

With that he stood slowly and walked to the center isle having been hidden in the shadows to avoid detection that is until he brought attention unto himself.

Christine whispered in Heathers ear "He is wearing a mask!"

"Well what do you think?" Erik asked looking slightly uncomfortable.

-X-

Erik was tired of college already; he had come to this one because it was supposed to be a very good fine arts school. Also because the wanted _him_ very badly, offering a full ride scholarship just on his music talent, considering his added genius a bonus.

All of his teachers were morons, not in the way most defiant young men believed, but truly morons. He could have taught the lessons better in his sleep. Already knowing everything that the professors "taught," Erik had left his last class of the day early, thoroughly tired of society for the day, begin preparations for auditions for the schools fall production, which weren't until later that day, but he enjoyed being prepared so he made his way to the back entrance of the auditorium. He had heard of the colleges favorite when it came to acting and singing, and he hoped she would live up to the praise or he would just give up and quit this college, finding it a waste of time. She was supposedly some young beauty with an angelic voice and he was curious. He desperately hoped the director, no everyone, would overlook his mask, he seriously doubted it. "Another year spent behind the scenes" he growled.

He walked to the auditorium door 'Might as well begin' he thought as he entered silently. He was halfway to the stage when two young women his age entered talking rather loudly for his taste. "Oh my god!" The smaller of the two said obviously taken aback by the sheer size of the theater. She was pretty but he did not take too much notice because she had hidden herself away in her clothes. The taller of the two now talking to her, "You did not what, Heather?" He duly noted her name wanting desperately to know the other, he had his suspicions and when Heather asked her to sing he nearly gasped, she was a beauty and now she would sing. 'It's about time something interesting happened,' he thought.

As she started to sing Heather interrupted her, asking her a question. Christine laughed and changed songs.

He was impressed; she was good, _very_ good. She could use help on her articulation, he would offer to help her with that. Making a mental note to himself he returned his attention to the two only to find himself confronted with the most angelic voice he had ever heard.

_"Promise me you'll try"_

He would have dropped to the floor had he not already been sitting.

_ "And on that distant day  
That not so distant day  
When you are far away and free  
If you will only find one moment  
Please spare a thought for me."_

She held the last note and he held his breath. When she finally lowered her head he was very aware of how quickly she had regained her breathe and how he needed to release his. She was perfect the flaw he could find was that she was not still singing.

He heard Christine questioning Heather "I still don't understand why you don't sing in public. You sing well." He guffawed silently and mumbled to himself "Well indeed Heather."

He was suddenly aware that Heather was speaking, her voice small once more "I don't because nobody listens to what I sing." He was astonished.

"I could have sworn we went over this before, like in our dorm."

"Suddenly with a burst of inspiration he threw his voice to fill the entire auditorium "I would listen."

Both girls jumped. He had not meant to frighten either of them but he was now seeing the positive effect of this as Heather removed her jacket deciding it was all too hard to look tough when you are being swallowed by your clothes.

That's when he noticed the smooth curls around her shoulders. Those big blue eyes scanning the house looking for the origin of the voice, he chocked, for him.

"Who- Who said that?" she stuttered.

"He couldn't help himself he chuckled out loud, amazed at her courage. Throwing his voice to the back he answered "Erik. Erik Destler." Trying not to let on that he was technically spying he asked their names.

"My name is Christine Daée, and this is my friend slash roommate Heather Rose.

He noted with interest how he name seemed to be composed entirely of flowers.

"Would you please show yourself? I wish to put a face to your name so I won't forget." Heather asked curiously. 'Oh the irony' he chuckled 'she would not say that if she truly saw my face' he thought.

"Trust me Ms. Rose, when I say my face is one that you could not possibly forget," he sighed "but if you wish to see my body so be it." With that he slid from the safety of his shadows standing in the center isle for the ladies to see.

Upon hearing Christine whisper, something about his mask he was sure, he asked "Well what do you think?" He felt slightly self-conscious.


End file.
